Rapunzel
by TrustingEvangeline
Summary: My version of the story Rapunzel
1. Chapter 1

The early lights on the morning fell on my face. I sat up with a yawn and rubbed my eyes. Families of butterflies swarmed overhead. My blue eyes smiled with my face. I jumped from my bed and ran to the window my blonde hair bouncing after me. The sun was high in the sky, the tower rose above the snow capped mountains. The green grass lay beneath me. I crinkled my nose at the imaginary smell. It would be light and smell of the dark soil of the earth. I sat on the stool and rested my head cheek against the open window. I heard a crunch and jumped up. The cloaked figure made its way across the cut lawn towards the tower.

"Mother!" I cheered. I threw my hair through the window and watched it tumble to the ground, but the figure didn't grasp it. The wall behind it burst, bricks flying across the lawn. What emerged seemed like an entire army all dressed in black. I jumped back and tried to pull my hair back up, but they attacked it like an ambush of lice crawling over my hair. They yanked at it, pulling me towards the window. I tried to grip onto the wall, but my strength was no match for theirs. I tumbled out of the window gasping at how fast my pace was. A man caught me and slung me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I shrieked, kicking and clawing at the air. I was tossed against the ground, the impact knocking my breath away. I had imagined the grass to be soft; but this wasn't how I imagined finally breaking free.

My legs and arms were bound and a handkerchief was tossed into my mouth.

"Don't do anything rash to her hair," a man barked. Another slung me over his shoulder and the men marched from the lawn through the broken bricks. Outside waited a carriage.

"We don't have all day!" he snapped closing his watch between his fingers.

"Take it easy," another one sneered. He opened up the carriage door and I was flung inside. They piled up my hair next to me.

"Missions like this take time." he shrugged and slammed the door. I squirmed desperately to get loose, but it was no use. I wasn't escaping. The whip hit the horse and there was a loud cry of hooves hitting against the cobblestone.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to cry. They had found me.

The carriage rolled into a dark place. The sun had disappeared and the carriage went pitch black. The door creaked open and a grey swirled sky rose above me. A man pulled me out of the door and I slid on my ankles to a big grey building. The doors swung open and a strange scent caught in my nose. I tried to cough, but I gagged on the handkerchief shoved down my throat. I was thrown against a chair and spun around to face a table of men. The handkerchief was torn out of my mouth and I choked on the dusty air.

"So this is the famous Rapunzel?" said the man at the head of the table. His face was wrinkled and he had deep sunken eyes. "I can't believe its taken us so long to find you. How could we have missed such hair?" He rose from his chair and started to circle around the table. I needed water, but I was too afraid to ask.

My hair was pulled and my head yanked back.

"Why did it take us so long to find you?" he spat.

"I've been locked away," I cried out. He let go of my hair.

"Continue," he said starting to circle around the table once more.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, all she wanted to eat was the Rapunzel plant. But the only kind available was in our neighbor's garden. My father went to the garden to steal some, but he was caught. Our neighbor promised not to press charges and give him the plant as long as he promised to give up the child."

"And why did she want you?" the man snickered.

"Because my hair grew at an incredibly fast rate," I muttered.

"Speak up," he ordered. "There's no need to mutter." I repeated myself louder.

"And why does your hair grow at such an incredible rate?" he asked plopping down in his chair.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered.

"So if we cut your hair right now, you wouldn't care?" he asked leaning forward, his eyes boring into mine. I turned my head.

"No," I whispered tears coming to my eyes. "C-c-cut it." the men around me started to laugh. I opened my eyes and saw the men shaking in laughter.

"Lock her up in the dungeon," he said making his way towards me. He grabbed my face in his hand. "You will talk, whether you like it or not."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there awkwardly adjusting my tie. Was she still looking at me? I glanced out of the corner of my eye and felt the connection between our eyes. She was sitting

there with this intent look on her face. She seemed so out of place. She had this fierce look about her in such a happy place. Her short blonde hair framed her face and freckles

rested upon her pale complexion. She gripped something in her pocket, but I couldn't see what it was.

"Are you looking at something?" she spat. I instantly swung my head back, cheeks burning. The men came out of the bathroom in dark suits mumbling loudly back and forth. I turned my head, and the girl was gone. In her place was a man looking intently at the choice of butter.

One of the men gripped my shoulder and pulled me up.

"There's no time to waste," he said. I knew he was trying to whisper, but he had a naturally loud voice. I nodded and stood shaking my brown hair from my green eyes. We took up a whole aisle together and many men and women were shoved out of the way.

"Isn't that sort of... harsh?" I whispered. A man shook her head.

"If your going to be in the league, you need to learn to toughen up boy." he said smacking me in the back of the head. I gulped at the comment.

It had reminded me of this morning. I was in a dark dusted room and the other boys were laughing back and forth wrestling on the floor. I was looking out the grime covered window trying to figure out the type of cloud outside. I had filled in my journal shading in the cloud with my dull pencil.

Someone grabbed the back of my hair and yanked me down to the floor.

"Dude, really?" the boy laughed. He poked his ugly head over mine and punched me.

"Let me go," I whimpered trying to kick him off, but his strength overpowered mine. He flipped me over on my back and clambered over me and wrapped his hands around my throat and threw my head against the ground. The boys around us cheered, but I couldn't breathe. I felt the color of my face draining. I tried to fight him off, but I was becoming weaker. I felt my eyelids started to close when the door burst open. I probably would have died if it wouldn't have been for that.

I stared out the car window and remembered the three visitors. One was an old man with a wrinkled body. He had sunken eyes and thin parted lips. The stare he gave us sent chills down my spine. We all recognized him from the gruesome tales and photos. He was known as "Boss." Nothing more, nothing less. Beside him was a plain looking man standing tall. He was obviously the bodyguard. But what caught my eye was a girl about my age. I didn't know her, but I could tell by her facial expression that she was terrified. She had big green eyes and curly golden brown hair down to her shoulders. The boys all started to cat whistle at her.

"Fools," Boss snarled. The boys went silent. "Go ahead," he sneered pushing the girl forward. "Who do you think is right for the job?"

She took a small step forward and bit down on her bottom lip. She scanned the boys in the room then paused her gaze on me.

"Him," she said simply.

"Which one?" Boss snarled. She gulped and pulled me forward. Her nails dug into my wrist. Boss nodded.

"Ah, of course." he shook his head. "Alexander. I should have known. He's not nearly as ugly as the other boys here." the boys cried out in dismay, but the guard shut them up.

"Welcome to the league." Boss croaked. A toothless smile spread across his face. He grabbed the girl by her curls and pushed her out of the room. A shiver ran down my spine as we passed a local farm.

What was coming next, I had no idea.

"We begin this meeting with the celebration of our new member," everyone stood up around me and I quickly scurried to my feet. The door of the meeting room opened and in stepped a tall man with scraggly blonde hair around his face. He carried a cart behind him. He walked past the table and set his cart up behind me. The hairs on my neck pricked up as I heard the rolling of needles and found his breath against my neck.

"Take off your shirt." he whispered. I flung it off quickly then sat down.

"This will only hurt a lot." I could tell the man was grinning. I felt the heat of my skin being peeled by a needle. I gripped the table and gritted my teeth so I wouldn't scream out in pain.

"If your going to be a new member, you have to wear your league with pride." Boss nodded. A man next to me pulled down his collar to show a cross with a snake crawled around it with a rose clenched between its teeth.

"We wouldn't want you to wait in agonizing silence," Boss smirked. "Let's get down to business." he shuffled the paper in his hands.

"As you know, Rapunzel has been found." he announced. My eyes widened. Rapunzel was supposed to be the fairest girl in all of the land. Beautiful clear skin like and big bubbly blue eyes. She had golden hair that grew so fast she had it cut every other week. I smiled. I had been so young then, sitting in the dusted room reading the news in the paper I would secretly get every other week. She was only a few years younger than me,

I thought I might have a chance with such a beauty. I rolled my eyes at my silliness.

"But the princess is being unfair," said Boss tapping his wrinkled fingers against the desk. "She offers us no reward for freeing her out of the castle. But maybe someone her age could get something from the princess." he glanced at me. "That's where you come in. You will sneak into the palace and-" the doors flung open and in ran a skinny man. His hat flew from his head and he stopped breathless at the table.

"Rapunzel-" he wheezed. "She's gone!"

The men cried out in rage. They started to scream at the boss, but he said there calmly. Spit flew through the air and the scrawny man fled from the room in terror.

"Silence." the boss ordered, but there was none. Papers flew, chairs overturned and the men started to fight against each other. One tried to attack the boss, but he rose with quick agility and snapped the man's arm so he lay on the ground in pain.

The boss rested his hands on my shoulders. I noticed the tattoo man had fled, for there was only the slight stinging on my missing skin. "You are our last hope." he said. "Find Rapunzel. Whoever took her is going to cause her great pain. You have thirty days to return, or else."

"Or else what?"

"You don't want to know."

I gulped and nodded. "Go to the mapmaker in the village of Cantoria." he said. "He will give you a map of the country. Now go!" I jumped from the table and grabbed my shirt before I took off from the room. I pushed open the two doors, and the sudden light of the sun blinded me. I guarded my eyes and squinted down the path as I continued to run. I didn't know where I was, but I needed to get out of here quick.


	3. Chapter 3

The car sped down the road. She sat at the wheel, her body forward, her foot against the gas pedal.

"How could you have been so stupid?" she said pulling back her cloak. A pale pointed face emerged with long curly hair framing around it. She had large brown eyes and pink tinted lips.

"I'm sorry mother." I said bowing my head. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Your hair looks nice," she said. "They didn't find out did they?" I shook my head.

"No," I said. "I told them there was nothing special about it, but I don't think they believed me."

"You weren't good enough to convince them?" mother spat. "How long have I been training you?"

"I can't change their minds, if they're already set on something else!" I cried.

"Don't you dare ever raise your voice like that again!" mother said sharply. I folded my arms and stared out the windowpane.

There was silence between us.

"I can't take you back to your old tower," mother said. She sounded tired. "It's too obvious of a place. I'm taking you to my old home." my ears perked up.

"Will my real parents be there?" I asked excitedly. My mom jerked the car to a stop.

"Why do you care?" she asked. "I'm your mother now!" she cupped my face between her hands. "I love you more than you will ever know." she whispered. I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry mother." she started back up the car and began to drive once more.

"You're too spunky for your own good."

My hair started to glow. My mother smiled.

"It's doing it again," she said. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth start from the roots. "Your powers are growing stronger, and your hair is growing faster. You are developing quite nicely. Such a beautiful, beautiful girl."

"Your such a skinny boy." the woman tusked. "Don't your parents ever feed you?"

"They died when I was young," I said, which was a lie. I had no idea what happened to my parents. I just remember growing up in the dark grimy room.

"Oh, bless their hearts." she said placing a hand over her own. "I'm going upstairs to retire. You can sleep on the couch. I'm sorry we don't have an extra bed."

"No, it's alright." I nodded. She smiled and climbed up the stairs. When I heard the door shut, I jumped to my feet. I felt awful stealing from such a nice lady, but the Rapunzel's life was on the line.

I looked through the drawers and found no money. There were no wallets, or safes to be found. I checked behind an eagle painting and ran my hands over the wall. Something clicked and the wall slid back to reveal wads of cash. I packed them into my pants pocket and the wall slid back. I put the painting back into place. I creaked open the back door then stepped outside. I let the door click behind me then I made my way to the stables.

I clicked on the light and six beautiful horses came into view.

"Hello," I said softly. The one that caught my eye was a white mare. She had a long mane with small braids tied with pink ribbons. She snorted into the air then glanced at me. I put a hand up and she nuzzled against it.

"Well aren't you friendly?" I muttered. I creaked open the gate and the horse stepped out. I found a saddle and strapped it on. I held her by the reins and led her out of the stables. I climbed on aboard and kicked the horse gently in the side and it took off. It darted towards the fence and leaped up and over it.

"I'm coming for you Rapunzel," I whispered.

We unloaded from the car I looked up at the house. It was three stories and made of dark brick. In the front was a garden full of weeds, dead plants, and thorns.

"Where was I born?" I asked. I could feel the tension coming from my mother.

"Over there," she said jerking a finger to the left. But before I could see it, she clung to my wrist and pulled me into the house. She flipped a switch and the house flickered into light. It smelt musty and old. I felt awkward standing there. It was more like an antique gift shop instead of a home.

"Let me take you to your room." mother suggested. She led me up two flights of stairs into a plain room. The walls were white, and there was a white bedspread. In the corner was a sewing machine and a paint set.

"Lets brush out that hair of yours," said mother pulling out a stool. I sat down and allowed her to take out my braid and brush through it.

"Sing the song for me," she demanded. My voice rang out loud and clear. She always said I had the most beautiful voice in all of the land. She could tell I was going to be a singer by my musical gurgles. I guessed that was why she always wanted me to sing for her.

"Your birthday is coming up," she said fighting with a knot. "What do you want this year?" I sat in thought.

"My dress has become pretty ragged over the years," I said looking down at my purple rags. "I could use a new one." my mother nodded.

"I'm going to fix you a snack," she said setting down the brush. "I'll be right back." she walked out of the door and I heard a soft click.

I jumped up from the stool and yanked on the doorknob.

"Mother!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry," her voice called faintly. "But I can't risk you leaving me my little sunshine. And I need to lock you up so no one will take you again. Do not let down your hair unless its me!" I heard her footsteps recede down the steps then the front door closed and locked. I fell down on my knees and began to cry.

All my life I had been locked up. I thought of how mothers were supposed to protect their children. How when their children left, it was like taking a piece of their heart. They didn't just give them away for food. How mothers took their children to the park and taught them how to swim. They didn't lock them up in a tower for their whole life. She didn't love me. I dried my tears and tried to sing softly. Nobody loved me. And nobody ever would. 


	4. Chapter 4

My horse stood on the hill of Cantoria. It overlooked the small village made of old wood and stone. I hit down on the reins and the horse slowly made its way down to the village. Children ran back and forth on the lawns playing games barefoot. Women laid out laundry to dry on the clotheslines and the clanging of metals came from the men at work. A young woman came up to me.

"Welcome to Cantoria," she smiled. Her honey brown hair was tied back in a cloth bonnet. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I am looking for a map maker," I said.

"Oh yes, Scorpios," she said. "It's down the road. The one with the missing letters." I thanked her and pushed my horse down the road. When I came to the shop I tied my horse to the tree and walked inside.

It was light and sunny with shelves full of maps. A girl was sitting on the counter wearing a shirt showing her midriff and a short skirt. Her legs were crossed and she was reading a long map. When she looked up my cheeks went red. She was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. She had long dark straight hair and an olive complexion

with big hazel eyes.

"Welcome to Scorpios' mapmaking fanatic," she said. "How may I help you?"

"I-I need a map," I said.

"Of?" sound a voice. A girl popped up from behind the counter. She wore a tight shirt and short shorts. She smiled revealing high cheekbones. She was pale with light blonde hair.

"I-I need a map of,"

"Please girls," said a boy's voice. A door opened and in stepped a boy with blonde hair almost white. It was slicked back and he wore a leather jacket. He had a defined pointed chin and grey eyes. The girls giggled and clung to his side. He smirked then looked at me. "This fellow can hardly talk because of your beauty," he said kissing each one on the forehead. "What kind of map are you looking for?"

"I need one of the whole Region." I said. He laughed.

"Can I ask why?" he said. I turned around and lifted up my shirt to show my tattoo. He laughed.

"For godly reasons?" he smirked. "I see, I see." my face turned red and I cursed at the tattoo artist silently in my head for not finishing it.

"I'm looking for Rapunzel." I announced. The boy's face dropped.

"Girls, go in the back, and fetch me a map of the Region." he said. The girls nodded and disappeared from sight.

He leaned over the counter.

"The name's Scorpios," he said. "You really think you can find Rapunzel? Men have searched far and wide for such a beauty and they've always failed."

"Have you heard of the League?" I asked. He nodded solemnly.  
>"You know how many people want to get there? But it's not even possible unless your selected at birth." I nodded my head in realization. That's why I never remembered my parents or child hood except growing up in that room.<p>

"Well, I'm part of the League." I said. Scorpios laughed.

"Yeah. Right." he said.

"My tattoo was getting done," I said. "But the guard ran in and said Rapunzel was gone."

"Wait, you guys rescued her?" Scorpios said in shock. I nodded.

"But she was kidnapped and I was hired to re-find her."

"Rapunzel is supposed to be beautiful," said Scorpios. He nodded his head towards the back door. "And you know how much I... appreciate a beautiful woman. If I give you the map, can I help you find her?" I nodded.

"And do you think they'd let me in the League?"

"If you helped me find Rapunzel, I'm positive they'd let you in the League."

A girl came in through the door and handed Scorpios a large map.

"Here you go," she smiled. Scorpios wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm going on a trip," he said. "I need you to watch after the store for me."

"Oh, how long will you be gone?" she cried. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Weeks, months maybe," he said. "But when I come back, we'll have a celebration, just you and me okay?" he winked at her and she giggled.

"Yes sir Scorpios," she said and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned at me when she disappeared behind the door.

"Just don't be upset when Rapunzel chooses me over you, okay?"

I stared out of the window and sighed. How long would she be gone? I turned around and examined the white walls and spotted the paint out of the corner of my eye. "Of course that's what she expects me to do," I muttered as I plopped down on the stool. "But I'm not going to." I crossed my arms over my chest and spun around on my chair, but grew bored.

I jumped up and dipped the paintbrush into the red paint and started to make an arch. I followed up with five different colors to create a rainbow. Above it I made a dark sky with stars. I stood up on my stool and started to paint the planets. I hummed softly to myself then started to sing my special song. I felt the warmth start from my roots and my ends searching for another person.

"Not yet," I sang. "But hopefully soon."

"Rapunzel could be anywhere," said Scorpios scanning the map. We were outside of Cantoria in a small grassy area of land.  
>"According to legend, she was traded for a Rapunzel plant," he said. "And she was locked up in tower."<p>

"Yeah, but we rescued her from the tower," I said. "And its highly unlikely they took her back to the tower, it would be too obvious to take her back and a waste of time to try to find the tower."

"But what if her kidnapper wants you to think that?" Scorpios asked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't want to take a chance," I said. "There's a vast mind of places they could have taken her."

"Well, where would you take Rapunzel if you kidnapped her?" Scorpios said. I sat in thought.

"Why does everyone want to kidnap Rapunzel?" I asked.

"Besides her being totally hot? There's something special about her hair, but we don't know exactly what. Rumors are it makes you younger and promotes health." I sat in thought.

"Well they wouldn't want to hurt her," I said. "Maybe take her somewhere to make her happy, then ask her to demonstrate the power with her hair so they don't seem like the bad guys?"

Scorpios shrugged.

"Maybe they took her back to her old home, to see her parents? I'd sure like that." he said. "My parents abandoned me when I was born." he cleared his throat. "To my knowledge, Rapunzel plants only grow in the city of Dalora. I don't know if its still standing, but its worth a try considering we have no other leads."

I nodded then rolled over on my back.

"I think I may know how it feels to be in her shoes," I said. "Locked up in a room for all of your life. But I didn't have it nearly as bad." I squinted at a cloud trying to make out its type. "At least I got to come outside sometimes. Can you imagine never running outside and squishing the dirt and grass between your toes? To have never felt the crisp waters cover your body?"

"And to not have human contact with anyone but yourself?" Scorpios shivered. "I can't live without girls." I chuckled.

"I'm going to find some food," said Scorpios. "We'll leave by sunrise." 


	5. Chapter 5

The jungle ahead of us was no ordinary jungle. It was covered in thorns and overgrown branches and dead trees. When I hopped off my horse the dead leaves crunched underfoot. It had been a two days journey, but I hoped it had to have been worth it.

"I've got just the right thing for this," said Scorpios and pulled a knife from his pocket. "This will be easier to do on foot, we should leave the horse here." I nodded and tied the horse's reins to a tree then kissed her on the forehead. She snorted with happiness. Scorpios sliced through the thorns only to be greeted by another set.

"This is going to take forever," he muttered as his arm came crashing down and sliced through a branch.

"We can do this," I said running a hand through my hair. Scorpios snorted.

"Your not the one doing all the work." he said stepping deeper into the jungle. He sliced away anything that was in our way.

"Well when you grow tired, I will take over," I teased. "But a real strong man can make it through by himself. I'm sure it'd be a wonderful story for the girls at home." Scorpios grinned.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to work," he said. "But there is a point in there. A great story if they question my right to be in the League."

"And a great story to tell Rapunzel," I joked.

"If we ever find her." Scorpios pointed. I shrugged.

"You think we can accomplish this is thirty days?" I asked.

"If she's not here than no," said Scorpios. "It would take much longer than a month to travel the whole Realm. Why do you ask that?" his knife cut through another branch.

"If I don't find her in thirty days, I'm doomed." I said. Scorpios shook his head.

"I'd suggest leaving the Realm if you can," said Scorpios. "But if it's the League we're talking about, then you probably have no chance of survival." I bit down hard on my lip until I tasted blood.

What came to view was three houses. To the left was a crumbling brick house with vines encased around it. There was a large house in the middle with dead plants in the middle and a rusted roof. If the right was once a house, you couldn't tell anymore. It was now only a pile of rubble. Scorpio walked to the middle house and grasped a dead plant; it crumbled in his hand.

"It's a skeleton of a dead Rapunzel plant," Scorpios said. He looked up then jumped back, knife clenched in his hand.

"What is it?" I cried jumping back.

"Somebody's watching us."

I popped my head beneath the window then peeked back out. There was a boy with a knife standing stock- still glaring into my window. I thought he was here to kidnap me, but then I noticed the boy standing next to him. He had soft features and large emerald green eyes. His brown hair shagged around his face. I smiled and lifted my head. He glanced up at me and smiled. I felt a strange warmness overcome me. The other boy smirked and stuck his knife back into his pocket. I rolled my eyes then thought of what my mother warned me about. But she didn't love me; and he seemed so harmless...

I popped open my window then propped my elbow up on the pane and rested my chin on my palm.

"Princess?" said the boy with the knife. "Yes, princess indeed. No royal drop of blood, just beauty." I laughed.

"Does the one with the green eyes have anything to say?" I smiled. He shook his head nervously. "What's your name?" I called.

"I'm Scorpios." said the boy with the knife.

"Alexander." said the boy with the green eyes.

"Alexander," I said. "And what do you think I would like to hear for you to climb my hair?" he stood there in thought then took a step forward.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair so I may climb the golden stair." I nodded my head.

"I like that," I smiled and tossed my hair out the window. He grasped my hair between his hands and propped his feet up against the wall and began to climb up.

"I'll be down here!" Scorpios yelled angrily.

When Alexander's hand grasped the pane, I stuck my hand out to grasp. When he clasped it, I felt a shock of electricity run through my body.

"I think he's the one," I whispered.

It was a weird feeling. Like a happiness in my stomach I hadn't felt in a long time. I was in the League, I was going to bring her to safety. But when I looked into her face, my thoughts vanished. I looked into her bubbly blue eyes and saw her shocked face. Her blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders and onto the floor.

"I gave you a chance," she said taking a step forward. "You're not here to kidnap me, are you?" I shook my head.

"No," I said. "I came here to find you, and free you." she smiled. "What about your friend?"

"He came to hit on you," I laughed. "He's quite the ladies man... or he thinks he is." Rapunzel smirked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well none of his tactics worked on me," she said. "And I hope you have luck trying to free me. I've tried to get out since ever since I was a little kid." she plopped down on her bed.

I looked at the wall and saw a rainbow over a tower. Above it was a starry universe with planets arranged in a crooked line.

"Did you do that?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's the only thing to do in a tower," she said. I plopped down next to her.

"When I do free you, you'll have no problem leaving, right?" I asked. Rapunzel shook her head.

"My mother doesn't really love me," she said.

"Why wouldn't she love you?" I said. "Your beautiful." she smiled and my face went red.

"Rumors are your hair makes people younger and influences good health. Is that true?" Realization hit her eyes, but she shook her head. "When you free me, I'll tell you." she said. I nodded.

"Let me let Scorpios know." I said and made my way to the window. But when I looked out of it, he was gone.

A knot formed in my stomach. The song mother always wanted me to sing made her young and healthy. That's why she always came into my tower cloaked with her head bent. That's why she wanted me as a child; because she wanted me to keep her young forever.

I glanced over at Alexander throwing himself against the door. At least mother didn't know my special song. I never sang it out loud, but I had known the song ever since birth. It seemed as if it had came with the powers of my hair. I hummed until I heard a crack. I spun around and saw Alexander huffing and a hole in the wooden door.

"You did it!" I cheered and ran to him my hair following after me. I bounded down the flights of stairs then ran to the door, but I didn't open it.

"What's wrong?" Alexander questioned. I bowed my head.

"I've never been outside before," I said. "Besides being forced outside and bound and gagged. I'm scared." Alexander patted my shoulder.

"It's alright," he said. "I won't let anything happen to you- it's alright." he gently folded his hand over my wrist and opened up the door.

The fluffy clouds hit the lemon colored sun. It was a perfect round circle and it lit up the baby blue sky. I breathed in the smell of earth. It was deep and fresh, just how I had hoped it to be. I crinkled my toes and felt the cold green grass beneath my toes.

"This is- amazing!" I cheered. I jumped through the air and felt the wind catch my dress as it fluttered around my waist. I giggled and twirled through the air and felt my hair swirl around me. My foot fell into something wet. I jumped back and saw a pool of water. I poked my toe back in it and giggled as I jumped into it. It splashed up my legs and wet my dress. I cupped the clean water in my hands and flung it at my face. I gasped at the freshness. I spotted a branch above me and jumped up towards it. I grasped the branch and swung up on it. I climbed up the top and breathed in the fresh air. I laughed.

"You can see everything from up here!" I cried then glanced over at Alexander. He was sitting down on the soft grass and smiling at me. I climbed down the tree and ran to him then plopped down cross legged.

"Tell me about this place your taking me," I said excitedly. He smiled.

"They can be a little hard on you, but its only because they want you to do great things." he said. "They care a lot about you, and they want you to be safe." I nodded.

"How long will the trip take?" I asked.

"It depends if Scorpios stole the horse, or not." Alexander laughed. "I guess he got mad you didn't like him. I'm sure he went back to his slave shop of girls." I smiled.

"We'll go soon," I said. "But I want you to do me a favor before we leave."

"Anything Rapunzel."

"I want you to teach me how to swim." I said grasping his hand. The electric ran through me. I looked at him in the eyes. He slightly closed his palms around mine.

"I'd love to teach you how to swim." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

She seemed like some sort of goddess. Her wet hair was golden in the sunshine. It spilt out into the crystal clear waters. I held her close. She was tense in my arms.

"The stroke you want to accomplish is something like this," I held her hands in mine and pushed them smoothly through the water.

"Seems easy enough," she said nervously. I smiled.

"I want you to do the stroke yourself, but I'll still hold onto you." I said. I held her around her waist as she kicked and moved her hands softly through the water. Before she knew it, I let go of her waist and she started swimming by herself.

"You can do it Rapunzel!" I said throwing a fist into the air. She reached the edge and gripped the earth between her fingers.

"I did it!" she shrieked. She jumped up in the air and grinned. She swam back to me and I smiled. I sloshed through the waters closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

"I never did truly repay you for freeing me," she whispered. I felt the static run through me. It seemed sudden, but I had never met anyone like her. I moved in closer so our noses were touching. She glanced into my eyes and our lips touched. My eyes instantly closed. We had just met, but it felt as if I had known her forever. Like she wasn't the long lost Rapunzel, she was the sweetheart who had lived next door to me my whole life.

Her fingers ran through my hair and I twirled a blonde strand between my fingers. She tried to take a step closer, but she tripped and we fell into the waters. I squinted at her and saw her laughing, bubbles rising up to the surface. I laughed at her as she covered her mouth. She swam over me as I lay on the bottom of the lake and she laid on top of me and we started to kiss once more.

"Will you brush my hair for me?" I asked. Alexander nodded and combed through my freshly washed hair.

"It's getting dark outside," Alexander said. "I'll have to leave soon." I turned my head to look at him.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" I asked.

"To be honest, no." he said.

"Then stay here with me!" I said jumping up. "I could really use the company." I bowed my head sadly. He tilted my head up with his fingers.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll stay here with you tonight. I'll take the couch downstairs and-" I shook my head.

"I'm sixteen Alexander," I smiled. "I'm mature enough to sleep with someone I love." he smiled.

"Alright," he said. "If you truly insist." I jumped up on the bed and curled beneath the covers. I felt Alexander lay next to me. I turned over and rested my head in his chest and ran my hand on his arm.  
>"If we ever got separated, what would you do?" I asked.<br>"I'd search the whole Realm to find you." he said. I smiled.  
>"I'd be at that lake," I said. "Where you taught me to swim at." Alexander chuckled.<br>"Then now we can never be separated," he said. "No matter what."

"Goodnight," I whispered. Alexander wrapped his arm around mine.

"Goodnight my princess Rapunzel."

As I started to wake, I realized Rapunzel wasn't next to me. My eyes slowly started to open and I saw her sitting on her stool.

"Good morning," I smiled. She didn't respond. I slid out of bed, and spun the stool around to see Rapunzel bound and gagged. I jumped back in shock then a cloaked figure came to sight. She clasped her hands around my throat and pulled me forward. I coughed as my air supply slowly left my body.

"You will never see my daughter again!" she cried. She grabbed my hair and hit my head against the wall. A sharp pain was sent into my brain.

"Your "friend" Scorpios told me all about you," her hoarse voice choked in my ear. "I paid him for his services, and he ran." she forced me to look out the open window then shoved my head down. "I hope your vision won't get messed up by the thorns below." Then, she kneed me in the back and I fell over into the depth below.

Mother slapped me across the face.

"How could you do that to me?" she shrieked. She tore the handkerchief from my mouth and allowed me to wheeze on the air.

"You can pull your hood down," I grumbled. "I know why you make me sing for you. It makes you younger; everyone already knows!" she growled, but didn't pull down her hood.

"I've taken care of you since birth, and this is how you treat me?" she slapped me again. I felt my cheek stinging.

"You can't kill me," I said. "You need me. You'll die soon without me, you know how old you are."

"I'll unbind you," mother said desperately. "And I'll let you go outside- but not into town! I want to keep you all to myself!" she cupped my face in her wrinkled hands. "Your my sunshine only! Your powers are only strong enough for me!" I tore my head away. I knew this was a lie. She had lied to me all my life.

"Fine," I said. "I agree to it," she untied me and let me up.

"Darling!" she cried and tried to hug me, but I pushed her out of the way then punched her. She fell to the ground in a weak lump. I quickly tried to step over her, but she grabbed my ankle and I fell over and out of the open window.

The impact hit me in the stomach and I heaved in my lost air.

"Rapunzel!" mother screamed. I jumped up and saw her groping the window's sides. I raced to the front of the house and locked her inside. I heard her cry of dismay from inside and she yanked hard on the doorknob.

"How does it feel to be locked inside now mother?" I screamed then ran from the house as I picked the thorns from my arms. One was stuck deep and when I yanked it out, I started to bleed. I cried out in dismay and fell and tripped. I cried into the dirt.

"Alexander," I cried curling up into a ball. "Alexander, where are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

I heard her call my name, but I couldn't see her. The thorns were stuck in my eyes, and I was in deep pain.

"Rapunzel?" I cried. I staggered forward, but I fell into waters. I flew back up, coughing and sputtering.

"Alexander?" I heard her cry.

"Rapunzel!" I yelled back. I felt her hand on my collarbone.

"Alexander," she whispered. "Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"I can't see a thing," I whispered. "I don't think I'll ever be able to see again." I could hear her sniffling. Her face came closer to mine and I felt her warm tears run down my face.

"We'll make it work," she cried. "We'll make it work!" I felt her tears in my eyes. It seemed to melt away the pain. The thorns disappeared from my eyes and they slowly opened. The impact of color blinded me but I squinted through it all. There she was with her head bent, tears running down her cheeks. I tilted her head up with my fingers and she looked into my eyes.

"Alexander!" she cried. "I thought-"

"Your love," I smiled. "Your magic made me see again." she flung her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"If we're going to leave, we need to leave now." I said. "You need to be safe." she nodded and I held her hand as we ran into the jungle and I discovered the horse was still there tied to the tree. I untied the reins and I hopped up on the horse. I held Rapunzel's hand and helped her up behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"We protected you once," I said. "But your mother came and kidnapped you from us."

"Wait, that's where we're going?" she cried. I smacked the reins against the horse's neck and she stopped.

"Yes," I said. "They were trying to protect you."

"They most certainly weren't! They locked me in the dungeon and refused to give me food and water until I told them what they wanted to hear." I turned my body around.

"So the League isn't good," I muttered. "Nobody's good, there's no one to turn to." I looked her in the eyes. "Run away with me," I said. "We'll escape to another Realm and we'll be together forever!" Rapunzel nodded.

"But we'll get turned in because your hair is too noticeable," I said. I dug around in the saddle's bag until my hands fell on a pocket knife. I pulled it out and showed the blade.

"I have to say something first," said Rapunzel. She closed her eyes and began to sing. Her hair glowed and the tips floated into the air and wrapped around me. I felt a weird glowing in my heart and eyes. I looked at her and watched her sing. She had the most beautiful voice in all of the Realm.

When she stopped singing. her hair slowly started to stop glowing and she opened her eyes.

"Now, we will be together forever," she said. "The song I sang will keep us alive forever, and it will still work, even after my hair is cut. When it is cut, I will loose all magic abilities in it and it will never grow again." she bit her lip. "But its only a small price to pay to be with you forever." I smiled and she closed her eyes as my knife swept through her hair; it fell to the ground in a heap.

When I opened my eyes I saw my hair shrivel brown on the floor. I now had chin length golden hair.

"How do I look?" I asked. Alexander smiled.

"You still look like a princess to me." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Where to?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Wherever the next Realm takes us."


End file.
